


Evening Straddle

by larvitar23



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, brief hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar23/pseuds/larvitar23
Summary: After a horse-riding lesson gone awry, Sophie visits her injured boyfriend to comfort him.





	

Upon entering his tent, Sophie saw the injured ninja dozing on his sleeping mat. A dab of spit trailed along the side of his chin. His sprained ankle rested atop a spare pillow, the slight swell of his foot protruding from under the pouch of ice which splayed across his ankle. The Nohrian gripped the lantern handle tighter in her palm. Sophie carefully seated herself at Asugi’s side, placed the lantern some ways from the sleeping ninja. The fickle flame of the lamp bathed the tent in a soft glow; the shadows of tree branches bled through the tent fabric, the cloth periodically swaying to the will of the wind.

“Asugi,” said Sophie. She gently nudged Asugi’s shoulder, but to no avail, his eyes sealed shut in slumber. The knight let out a short huff, leaned in closer to her partner. From inches away, Sophie could see the slight curl of Asugi’s lips, the shallow exhales of breath. 

“Asugi, I’m serious. Stop pretending and get up.”

The ninja merely turned his head to the side. A light, cheeky hum escaped his lips.

Sophie, not able to hold a serious façade for that long, let herself smile before kissing Asugi. She kissed a corner of his mouth, cleaned off the spot of drool as she held his cheek. It was a couple of friendly pecks before Sophie pulled away from the embrace. 

The ninja opened his eyes, smirking all the while. “Thanks, Sophes.”

“It’s nothing,” replied Sophie. “Is your ankle feeling better?”

“Not really.” To make a point, Asugi made his propped-up foot turn a smidge; he winced as a jolt of pain ran through his leg. 

“Don’t do that! You’ll make it worse.”

The Hoshidan settled his foot back along the pillow. Sensing his girlfriend’s worry, Asugi let out a soft chuckle. 

“It’ll be okay, Fumbles. I’ve had worse injuries. I can manage it.”

As much as she wanted to feel assured, Sophie’s gaze lingered on Asugi’s sprained foot. She cradled her palms in her lap. The Nohrian absentmindedly massaged her hand with the other, her thumb smoothing circles along her knuckles. 

“Still…I shouldn’t have let you ride Avel. It was a dumb mistake.”

Asugi’s brows furrowed with disbelief. He sat up carefully from the mat, looking towards Sophie with his piercing green eyes. “Aw, Sophes. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about—if anything, it was my dumb mistake for thinking I could get that horse to do anything.”

“You’re not dumb,” replied Sophie.

“And you’re not, either. Can we agree on that?”

A small grin lifted the corners of Sophie’s lips. Upon making an affirmative nod, the knight got a surprise peck on her nose. She saw the flush of Asugi’s face as he leaned back, and for a moment felt her own cheeks become warm. 

“So, how did you manage to get past the night watch?” asked Asugi.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. “I just talked with Caeldori about letting me visit you.”

Asugi raised a brow. “You got the perfectionist to break the rules for you?”

“Well, I had some help,” said Sophie. She turned to her pouch, untying the string. From the bag’s contents, the knight pulled out a sugary confection—a plain vanilla wafer cookie topped with a thin layer of dark chocolate. “I said I’d let her have a few of these, and make her own special batch later this week.”

“Bribery,” said Asugi, containing a smirk.

“I like to think of it as a compromise.” Sophie giggled as she handed the cookie to the ninja. She grabbed the pouch, re-sealing it before placing it at Asugi’s bedside. “I thought you’d like some sweets. Courtesy of moi.”

As the Hoshidan bit into the cookie, a cheery hum filled the silence of the tent. Asugi savored each bite, eyes closed as he consumed the treat until he swallowed his last bite. 

“This is great, Sophes! You’re getting better every day.”

“I have a good teacher.”

The ninja smiled back. “That helps. Guess my riding lessons will need to wait.”

At this, Sophie twined her fingers together. She looked off to the side, her face reddening at her cheeks. 

“That’s not necessarily true…I can give you a lesson right here.”

Asugi held a puzzled expression before it shifted into recognition. Eyes gleamed with yearning, he spoke as if knocked out of breath. “Heh. Alright, then.”  
Sophie glided her fingertips to the side of the ninja’s bed. With tentative movement, she steadied herself up on top of Asugi’s lap, her legs flush on either side with his own. Too embarrassed to look at him directly, the knight looked down to the ninja’s left shoulder. 

“I-Is this okay?” asked Sophie.

Asugi mumbled a soft ‘yes’. His gaze was pinpointed towards Sophie, not wanting to miss any moment of her cute facial expressions. 

“Okay. So an important step to riding a horse is leg grip.”

Sophie’s fingers gripped the edge of the mat. She made a hesitant squeeze of her thighs along Asugi’s. Swallowing her nervousness, the knight continued to speak, looking down unto her lovers’ Adam’s apple. The apple bobbed as the ninja gulped. For a moment Sophie thinks of the dryness of Asugi’s mouth, how she’d like to satisfy his thirst with her own. 

“You need to keep a solid grasp on your horse, just enough so that it’s harder to fall off.”

The knight squeezes tighter against her lover’s body. Asugi exhaled, veiling it in the guise of a chuckle. 

“Alright, teach. What’s next?”

“Then,” Sophie said. As she spoke, she let her palms wander up across the ninja’s chest. Even under the fabric of his shirt, Asugi could feel the calluses of her finger joints, and the way his lover’s fingertips gently pressed along the lines of his abs. Upon reaching Asugi’s pectorals, the cavalier grasped either side of his chest. “you take hold of the reins.” 

Asugi let his own hands wander as well: he brought a palm to Sophie’s, tenderly massaging her knuckles with his forefinger. The other hand rested at the dip of the knight’s waist, and upon touching her Sophie sighed at the gentle warmth grasped around her. 

“So,” the cavalier cooed, “do you think you’re ready?”

The ninja smirked. “Damn, I hope so.”

Sophie giggled; her cheeks were tinted pink, and she tucked the loose strands of her silver hair behind her ears. As she looked down onto Asugi, her expression was that of eager confidence. Though her heart seemed to jitter with each sequential beat, the contact from straddling her lover was compelling motivation to disregard her nerves. 

“Beginners should start out slow…”

With that, Sophie rolled her hips against Asugi in a steady rhythm. Though his movements were limited by his sprained foot, the ninja managed to meet up with Sophie’s thrusts, held tighter to Sophie’s waist as his lower body rose along hers. 

“So where are we headed, Fumbles?” said Asugi. His words fell between shallow breathes, already feeling the friction of their bodies arousing his groin. A soft laugh, similarly strained, escaped the knight’s lips. She closed her eyes, both in thought as well as to thrill in the vibrations of their grinding.

“Hmm, let’s see. Oh, I know! We’re riding along a dirt trail through an open meadow, on our way to the city of Cyrkensia.”

“Cyrkensia, huh,” Asugi mused. He brought his hand down the slope of Sophie’s waist, fingers tracing along her spine until they came to her bottom. He delighted in how small yet plush her rump was; he smoothed around a cheek before beginning to tenderly knead her ass. The cavalier clamped her lips as she moaned—she’d like to keep her rendezvous with Asugi private, if she could. Gods know what her father would think about her intimate activities, though considering he’s acknowledged her relationship with Asugi, perhaps he’d be unsurprised. 

“Y-Yeah. When we arrive, we’ll visit all the sweet shops and farmer’s markets as a reward for your efforts. We’d spend the night in a nice inn, stargazing from our guest room window.”

The ninja hummed. As he continued massaging Sophie’s rear, Asugi placed his thumb to her thigh. With each thrust he’d press his thumb against the spot. Then, he began to outpace Sophie in bridging their clothed lust, so that the cavalier began to bob near his crotch. 

“Ah…you’re getting ahead of yourself.” said Sophie. It was less a scolding than an observation, and from the sudden wetness in her underwear she had no intentions to stop him.

“I’m riled up,” replied Asugi. By then, his cock was hard, and as he felt the pressure of his lover’s vulva his desire to press it inside her spiked. “You feel so good, Sophes.”

The knight moaned with a breathy exhale. Her palms trailed down to Asugi’s lower torso. She teased him, fiddling with the rim of the ninja’s trousers, before hooking her fingers into his pants.

“I need to reign you in,” murmured Sophie. The lovers exchanged a knowing glance as they stopped their dry-humping. Sophie lifted herself from Asugi just enough to pull his trousers off to the side of the bed. The ninja’s cock sprung out as Sophie stripped down the garment. Asugi’s shaft was long, its width a comfortable circumference in the cavalier’s grasp. Pre-cum trickled along Sophie’s fingertips as she rubbed the slit of the head. Asugi groaned, reflexively leaning back his head from the pleasure. 

The sound of her lover’s groan encouraged Sophie to further rub around the head, circling the tip of Asugi’s cock in slow, deliberate strokes. The ninja breathed in deeply, wanting to take the full sensation of Sophie’s touch. 

The cavalier giggled. “You’re really wild about me, aren’t you?”

“You could tell?” said Asugi, grinning. 

“Well we can’t have a wild stallion running amok. Just relax…”

Sophie ran her fingers down to the base of Asugi’s dick. She brushed along the ridges of skin, leaning further in the ninja’s lap until her breath warmed the head of Asugi’s cock. The ninja let out a husky grunt. Sophie let her mouth hover like so, the enticing heat sending shivers through Asugi. 

“You’re killing me, Sophes.”

With that, Sophie placed her lips on the tip of the shaft. She ran her tongue along the slit, licking up the pre-cum; she gave a few more chaste kisses along the head before fully taking Asugi into her mouth. 

“Fumbles,” murmured Asugi, taking a sharp breath as he spoke. 

The ninja groaned as Sophie progressively slipped further down his cock. He swore when she reached the base, at feeling her tongue rubbing along his member. Maintaining a grip along the base, the cavalier brought her other hand to the nook of Asugi’s thigh. Steadying herself against his un-sprained leg, Sophie started to pump her lips back and forth along the ninja’s dick. 

Asugi bit his inner cheek. His breaths began to pick back up, unable to hold back his grunts when Sophie’s lips smoothed over just the right spot. The knight felt her lover’s thigh twitch periodically under her grasp; as she stroked him, Sophie half-wonders if Asugi’s cock was naturally sweet, or if that was her imagination on her part. Perhaps he eats so many sweets that sugar’s infused in his pores, she thought to herself. It takes all her strength not to laugh; she and Asugi learned the hard way the pain that comes with laughing against a person’s privates. 

Nevertheless, it pleased her to take him in, to be able to taste his honeyed skin, to feel his pleasure pulsing within her with each stroke. As the ninja reached climax, Sophie took in his cum, his seed dully saccharine as she swallowed it. 

The cavalier looked up to Asugi, his chest heaving as his breathing started to settle. His green eyes met hers, the emerald irises lowered with drowsy lust. 

“Sophes…gods, you’ve done a number on me.”

Careful of his groin, Sophie sat back up upon Asugi’s lap. Her lips stretch into a smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief, her cheeks flushed.

“Feeling better?”

The ninja chuckled. “That, and more.”

Sophie giggled, giving a swift wink. “Glad to be of service.”

At this, the ninja felt himself lose composure. His face reddened, wearing that boyish look of embarrassment that the cavalier so loved. It was a rare occurrence, as the ninja usually kept his cool, even in dire situations; however, as she learned after they started dating, catching him off-guard was easier to do the longer you knew him. 

“Sophie…” said Asugi. He gazed at her with longing; the knight felt as though her skin was lit aflame from the inside out. The pooling heat between her legs still persisted, her desire starting to throb out of yearning for more contact. Then, as though having sorted through his thoughts, the ninja continued where he left off. “Do you think you could stay a bit longer?”

Sophie gave a shy smile. “Is there something else you need?”

The ninja sat up in his bed, careful to keep Sophie at a comfortable position on top of him. Without words, Asugi brought his hands at her hips, gently guiding her into an embrace. Though she didn’t know exactly what her lover meant, Sophie was comfortable within Asugi’s arms. She rested her head against his chest, nuzzled near the crook of his neck. One of the ninja’s hands moved up to the small of Sophie’s back, supporting her into their hug. The other slipped from the hip down across her stomach. Upon feeling one of his fingertips meet the opening of her vagina through her leotard, the cavalier gasped. Asugi teased his finger around her vulva, brushing along the folds of her labia in light, swift touches. Sophie grasped at Asugi’s shirt, fingers tightening around the cotton fabric as a wave of lust made its way through her body. The ninja craned his neck so that his mouth hovered near her ear.

“Let me return the favor,” he whispered. The low tremor of Asugi’s voice tickled the supple skin of her earlobe, the cavalier shook as she gasped. 

“Yes, please…”

Arms uncurled around Sophie, the ninja proceed to lift his shirt over his head. However, Asugi struggled to get one arm from out of a sleeve. As he sighed with frustration, Sophie looked on with amusement, taking in the rare sight before helping him pull off the shirt. 

Though blushing from slight embarrassment, Asugi took it in stride. He played with a strap of Sophie’s leotard, letting a finger run under the cloth, against the cavalier’s soft peach skin. Understanding his gesture, Sophie placed her hand upon the strap, guiding Asugi’s finger across her shoulder . The ninja took his hand away, letting the knight nudge her arm out from the strap’s hold. After taking off the other sleeve, Sophie places her palms on either side of Asugi’s broad chest. She hid her face into her lover’s shoulder; she held her breath as she felt him pull down her leotard down her torso, to her knees. With Asugi’s guidance, she stepped out from her garment. 

Sophie never forgot how Asugi looked at her the first time she’d undressed for him. The way his mouth was slightly agape, the shallow exhale, how his eyes took her in with a deliberate, desirous look. The cavalier believed that no other look would arouse her as much as it did back then; as time went on, she’d proven herself wrong, more times over.

Her lover’s expression at this moment was pleasurable recognition: a special look one acquires from accumulated time together, one that sees the awe in the familiar, the known. Under the spell of that look, Sophie leaned in to kiss him. At times like this, Asugi took on an enchanting aura; remembering their initial banter on Sleeping Beauty, Sophie thought of how this charm had compelled the prince to potentially die for the princess, and for a moment could sympathize.

The two lovers kissed slow, took to each other with a tranquil passion. Sophie played with Asugi, pulling her lips away before his could reach her. She goaded him on with soft giggles; the ninja, for his part, played along with her, delighted when he finally cinched his mouth against hers. Sophie laughed into their kiss, accidently bumping their teeth together. She pulled away with flushed worry; had she ruined it? As always, though, Asugi laughed it off, smirking before pulling her back in.

As their mouth met again, Asugi took his hand to his lover’s thigh, then trailed down to her warm cunt. Sophie hummed against the ninja’s lips. She felt the heat between her legs flare up as Asugi began to rub her clitoris. He brought his fingertip along the bud of nerves, circling around it. Distracted by her lover’s tender fingering, the cavalier paused between kisses to let out soft moans. Asugi soon dominated her lips—he nipped along the supple skin, was given permission to slip in his tongue, which rubbed along his lover’s. He soon parted from their kiss. The ninja doubled down on his touch: as well as rubbing her clitoris, Asugi nudged at the opening of Sophie’s cunt. He rubbed between the folds, felt her wetness as he slid further into her entrance. 

At this, Sophie arched her back. She rolled onto him, wanting him further inside of her. Asugi used his other hand to tease the cavalier’s breasts; he cupped around one of the, her bust size small enough that they fit within his palm. He gave a gentle squeeze in rhythm with his strokes. In the midst of pleasuring her, Asugi leaned in to suck against her nipple. Sophie moaned as the ninja suckled her, Asugi softly teething the less sensitive areas of her breast. 

“Mm, Asugi,” moaned Sophie. 

The ninja pressed a couple more soft kisses along her breasts before pulling away. His hand moved up from her chest, instead placing it on the curve of Sophie’s cheek. Asugi couldn’t help but trace along the round of her earlobe; gazing at her lovelorn expression, the Nohrian’s eyes closed in lust of him, Asugi reunited their mouths, giving soft pecks across her bottom lip. Sophie groaned as she felt the ninja’s fingers leave her clitoris. She leaned further into his hand, kissed his cheek out of wanting. 

Though her pleading enticed him, the Hoshidan held fast. He turned her face so that their lips met, then curled into her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck as he spoke.

“Sophes, wait here.”

The knight waited with slight intrigue, watching as her lover shifted back down onto his bed. He reached to touch Sophie’s knees, pressing circles near her inner thigh. Upon instinct, Sophie scooted closer to him; she was soon sat inches away from his face, her legs flanked on either side of his body. Asugi’s hands held onto her upper thighs. His dark green eyes glinted up at his partner, both awestruck and cheeky. 

“Quite a view,” the ninja mused. 

Sophie blushed, shy yet pleased by the comment. “You always say that…”

Asugi smirked before guiding his lover so that she was hovered over his face. Then, with a gentle push upon Sophie’s thighs, the ninja began to work his tongue across her supple folds. 

Sophie made a sharp intake of breath as she felt Asugi’s tongue rub at her inner labia. She held herself up by her ankles, her hands grasped around either one as the ninja pleased her from underneath. A soft press here, a slick lick there, and the knight began to feel the vibrations of her lust ripple across her body. 

The ninja brought his hands back from Sophie’s legs to grope her bottom. He kneaded the plush cheeks between his digits, and with that added pleasure the knight felt herself getting close to the edge. Her chest heaved with each slide of Asugi’s tongue, and despite herself she began to make slight rolls of her hips to have him deeper into her vagina. In the haze of her mounting orgasm, Sophie reached one hand to Asugi’s hair. She gave a slight, tentative tug of his orange locks; then, hearing his grunt of consent, she gripped him harder, tugged him in rhythm to his licks. At her climax, Sophie let out soft whines, which trailed into breathy pants, before gasping into orgasmic shivers. 

She let go of her lover’s hair before shifting herself back onto his torso. Gazing down upon Asugi, who licked the remnants of her succulence off from his fingers, Sophie let her hands run down his chest. 

“That was…” began Sophie. After a split second of figuring out the right words, she settled for the next best thing. “It felt incredible.”

Asugi hummed. “I could tell,” he mused, his tone more pleasant than mischievous. 

With a flushed grin, Sophie sat off from her lover, opting to lie next to him instead. She wrapped her arms around Asugi, nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, and for a moment the two cuddled, feeling at peace with one another. 

“Maybe I should ride Avel more often…”

“Please don’t.”


End file.
